The Great War Restored
Welcome to the Great War Restored! This is a map game that starts in 1914 and ends in 2017. This takes place at first during the Great War (WWI).The first game died due to a lot of implausibility. While this game starts at the end of the last one, I will punish all of the implausible players. Rules *We start when we have three (3) players. *One turn is a year in game time. *Be Plausible *No answering your own mod responses. Nations * Albania Split into Central Albania and Austrian North Albania **Northern Epirus Greek *South German Federation - Epic * Andorra * Argentina *Greater German Empire-Epic In anarchy. **Tientsin-Epic Merged into Austrian China **Bosnia and Herzegovina -Epic **Austrian Shandong-Epic Merged into Austrian China **Tianjin-Epic Merged into Austrian China **Austrian Hankou-Epic Merged into Austrian China **Greater German China -Epic **Greater German occupied Poland-Epic **Bulgaria * Flanders **Flemish Congo * Bolivia * Brazil * Bulgaria * Chile * China Annexed to Japan,Britain,and the Quadruple Alliance **Tibet Annexed to Britain **Mongolia Puppet of Greece now. * Colombia * Costa Rica * Cuba * Denmark - formerly Great showing. B23 (talk) **Greenland **Iceland **Danish West Indies * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Ethiopia * France **French Morocco **Comoros **French Equatorial Africa **French Guiana **French India **French Indochina **French Oceania **French Somaliland **French West Africa **Madagascar **Martinique **New Caledonia **Reunion **St. Pierre and Miquelon **Shanghai Coastal Enclave **Tunisia **Wallas and Fortuna ***Tahiti and the French South Pacific ** French India ***Pondichéry ***Karikal ***Mahé ***Yanaon ***Chandernagor **French Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary. ***Kouang-Tchéou-Wan Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****French Beijing concession ****French Tianjin Concession Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****Hankou Concession Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****Shamian Island (south coast of China). * Roman Empire **North Epirus **Macedonia *Germany Annexed by the Quadruple Alliance and Alsace-Lorraine goes to France. **German East Africa Gained independence **German Kiautschou Annexed to the German Alliance **German New Guinea Annexed to Britain ***German Samoa Independent ***Nauru Island Annexed to Britain ***The Caroline Islands, Marshall Islands and Mariana Islands British ***Palau British **German South-West Africa South African **Kamerun German Alliance **Togoland French **German Shanghai Concession Sold to Austria and became part of Austrian Shandong **German Tianjin Concession Sold to Austria and became part of Austrian Shandong **German Poland Part of the German Alliance * Guatemala * Ha'il * Haiti * Honduras formerlyOliviaolivs (talk) 00:53, May 22, 2016 (UTC) * Italy - NathanialPrice ** Italian Concession of ShanghaiOccupied by Austria **Eritrea **Italian North Africa **Italian Somaliland Somaliland] **Dodecanese Islands * Japan- formerly derpmaster21 **Chōsen- formerly derpmaster21 **Karafuto-formerly derpmaster21 **Kwuntung- formerly derpmaster21 **Taiwan- formerly derpmaster21 ** Japanese Concession of Shanghai- formerly derpmaster21 **Japanese Siam- formerly derpmaster21 * Liberia * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Mexico * Monaco * Montenegro * Nejd **Asir * Netherlands **Netherlands Guinea **Caracao **Netherlands Antillies **Netherlands East Indies * Nicaragua * Norway *'Haiti'formerly 22:44, June 10, 2016 (UTC) * Paraguay * Peru * Portugal formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Cape Verde formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ***The Fort of São João Baptista de Ajudá and Ouidah town formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *** Portuguese Congo formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ****São Tomé and Príncipe formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Port Macau formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Portuguese S. W. Africa formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Portuguese S. E. Africa formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Portuguese Goa formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ***Dadra and Nagar Haveli formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *** Daman & Dilli formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Portuguese Guinea formerly 19:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) * Persia * Romania * Russia **Kiva **Bukhara **Tannu TuvaGained full Independence. **Russian Concession of Shanghai Occupied by Austria-Hungary * San Marino - formerly User:KingSepron * Serbia Annexed to Austria-Hungary * Siam Annexed to Japanese Siam * Spain **Spanish Morocco * Sulu * Sweden * Switzerland * Ottoman Empire Collapsed **Qatar **Bahrain **Yemen Autonomous Vilayet ** Autonomous Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem **Autonomous Community of Mount Lebanon **Emirate of Hajez * Imperial Federation formerly Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Canada Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Newfoundland Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Egypt Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Maharajadom of Kashmir Trish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Trucial States Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC)(Doubted it existed in 1914.) Re: Coastal protectorates since 1820 and 1850 Trucial_States Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Republic of Malaya (Mid 19 century British_Malaya (Declared Independence)Sider (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Sheikdom of Kuwait (British protectorate in 1899 Kuwait) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Oman Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Port of Aden Colony Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Aden Protectorate Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Southern Arabian Coastal Protectorate Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Cyprus Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Malta Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Hong Kong Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Yangtze River Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *** Tonga Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British Concession of Shanghai Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Sold to Austria-Hungary and became part of Austrian Shandong **British Raj Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British India Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British Pakistan Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Burma23:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Afghanistan Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Nepal Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Bhutan Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****Swat Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****KhairpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****Bahawalpur Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Note:In total there are over 500 princely states (such as Kalat) of India. Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) * United States ** Philippines ** Island of Guam ** American Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary * Uruguay * Venezuela *Finland *Tannu Tuva * Serbia * Siam * Spain **Spanish Morocco * Sulu * Sweden * Switzerland * Ottoman Empire **Qatar **Bahrain **Yemen Autonomous Vilayet ** Autonomous Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem **Autonomous Community of Mount Lebanon **Emirate of Hajez * United States ** Philippines ** Island of Guam ** American Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary * Uruguay * Venezuela *Finland *Tannu Tuva Base map . Game play map . Gameplay 1920 Honduras: Urban roads and tramways are upgraded. 1000 troops and 50 cops are recruited. A trade deal is offered to Italy and Denmark. Italy: We accept the Honduran trade deal. Greece: we continue our naval attack on Sicily - mod response, please We also make a huge jump in our economy, making us the dominant power within a 500-mile radius excluding Quadruple Alliance. As well, we invade Istanbul again, this time with support from the sea (mod response needed) MOD Response: Sicily and Istanbul both fall. The Ottomans request that this territory become part of the Ottoman Nominal Zone and move their capital to Ankara. The Quintuple Alliance minus Germany joins together into Greater Austria and the British Realm and Bulgaria join officially.' '''Greece:' We are excited about our victories, our economic center and military center are moved to Istanbul, which we rename Byzantium. Our political capital and administrative capital remain at Athens. Airports are under construction in Thrace in hopes of supporting a large air force - 20 are under construction. Sicily builds up its military and invades https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magna_Graecia Magna Gracia. When it is conquered, we will }establish the puppet state of Magna Gracia which will include Sicily and Magna Gracia. Its capital will be Syracuse. (MOD RESPONSE needed) Denmark: Military and infrastructure expand. Although we received a response from Honduras regarding offering us a trade deal, in that meantime we are accepting it. Danish military recruits 750 troops, as it seems the military looks to recruit more troops as long as possible. Some of the buildings at Copenhagen begin to built which it could be residential. Other news in Danish colonies, the residential buildings look to build as well. The population looks to increase but slightly as there's more to come. Italy: We continue to invade Spain and Switzerland (MOD Response, Please). We are shocked at the Greek invasion into Sicily and the former lands of Magna Graecia. In response, we declare war on Greece and begin to invade the Aegean Islands of Greece from the Dodecanese Islands. We also offer an alliance with France and Egypt (MOD Response, Please): if France joins in the war effort against Greece, we will give them back Savoy and they will also receive Italian Eritrea. If Egypt joins in the war effort against Greece, they shall receive Cyrenacia in Italian Libya. The dispute of lands conquered shall occur after the war is won. MOD Response: Spain and Switzerland repel the attack.The Quadruple Alliance allies with Greece as well as the Imperial Federation. As a result, the attack is repealed and Italian Cyrenacia falls to the Imperial Federation. France takes back Savoy but then goes neutral. Greece and Magna Graecia both fall to Greece while Lombardy falls to the Quadruple Alliance. The Treaty of Turin is purposes which says Italy will recognize what was lost in the war as the conqueror's land and have peace. Greece: We establish the puppet state of Magna Gracia which includes Sicily and Magna Gracia. Its capital is Syracuse. We also make preparations for an invasion of Aegean Anatolia, and Italian Libya. We offer eygypt libia if it can supply 50 tanks. We offer a peace treaty to italy, called the sparta document. We also reject the alliance with Quintuple alliance and the Imperial Federation. MOD RESPONSE needed While the alliance was a war-time alliance and you can't reject the Quintuple Alliance without rejecting the Treaty of Skopje and the Imperial Federation is a reincarnation of the British Empire which Trish isn't playing as for a week. why? It was not in the agreenent! Actually it was the part about me annexing Germany. So, '''what! You annex germany and you are allied with me? How does that work That was as to our existence and the alliance was not really an alliance it was just a common enemy. Oh. '''Denmark: The trade deal with Honduras is now completed, while we're recruiting more 800 troops. Military is upgrading, and economy begins to invest. The warships are now built, and some roads and railways should be added soon, but not yet. We also seen the news of The Quadruple Alliance, which we're possibly not in that group. We aren't planning any invasion for now. Other news in our colonies, everything is normal and OK, with few buildings looking to be completed. Quadruple Alliance Dip:We offer you Northern Schleswig from the German Alliance.In exchange for an alliance. Danish Dip: We accept. Greece: we finalise our planse of attack we made last turn and execute it. We offer Egypt and Libya if A) Tthey help us, and B) they become our client state. MOD RESPONSE needed 1921 Greece: we continue with our assault we finalized last turn. Our offer to Egypt still stands. MOD '''response needed. We will buy the Black Sea coast from its owners, going from Byzantium to include Crimea. You can offer a price you want for your respective piece. We make huge leaps and bounds in our economy, bringing us to equal terms to each nearby power. '''Imperial Federation: Infrastructure upped in Cyprus, Malta, Gibraltar, Ireland, Jamaica and Fiji. Roman Catholic Irish men get the vote in Ireland. 10,000 troops are stood down. :Greek Dip: We will buy Malta, Gibraltar, and Cyprus for 10,000 if you accept. Also we request military and economic access to Singapore. :' Imperial Dip:' You can have Cyprus and Malta for 9000. You can also have access to Singapore. MOD:The British Isles and British Africa except Egypt are part of the Quadruple Alliance's British Realm.But well I'm at it, Quadruple Alliance Dip:We offer to give you British Africa and England except Cornwall should you become our eternal ally and should you allow a force in your lands that will keep order and make sure you don't do anything rash (Making us a sort of protector).The rest will become our Celtic Realm. 1922 MOD: Trish, please update the map.' :' Apparently it was.' '''MOD EVENT:' France invades Belgium and allies with the Netherlands.This causes the Imperial Federation, Greece and the Quadruple Alliance to declare war. This then causes Italy to join on the French side.This begins WWII. *'''Can I please have a mod response for my attack '''plans I made three turns ago. : I already said you get all of Magna Graecia except Campania. : Yes, but we also had on in 1920 to invade Libya and Aegean Anatolia. '''Japan: We join WWII on the Quadruple Alliance side and invade French Indochina and the Dutch East Indies. Denmark: Military and economy improves as more Danish troops are recruited in Danish military. The residential buildings are built in Copenhagen and other cities as well. Fortifications are built in case of an invasion. Now that we join the side of Quadruple Alliance, the WWII has begun which means Denmark could be in to join the war. Greece: We finish our Thracian airstrip, we launch an air invasion of Rome with our newly constructed air force mod response needed. We improve our infrastructure. Honduras: We start offering food to Greece in exchange for an alliance. 1000 troops are recruited and 500 rifles are built. We invade El Salvador, who is too poxy to be here, since they are puke on legs. El Salvador implodes as our 3000 militarily depose of them on a political level quickly. MOD EVENT:The Quadruple Alliance becomes the Greater German Empire. West Ukraine becomes a puppet of this.France is pushed out of ALL Alsace and ALL Lorraine. The Invasion of Burgundy begins. The Quadruple Alliance edits the treaty so that it says in addition to previous terms certain territories become direct territories that Greater Germany chooses under Greater Germany. The Imperial Federation reluctantly accepts.I will edit the map later. France and the Netherlands withdraw from Belgium as Belgium changes sides. The Russian Republic and the Tsardom of Central Asia become communist as the Tsar dies. Anastasia (the surviving heir) flees to Greater Germany. An independent Belarus occurs. Soviet Russia and Soviet Central Asia join into the Soviet Union and this joins on France's side. Greater Germany declares war on the Soviet Union and captures East Ukraine which becomes a puppet. Italy loses Campania to rebels that establish the Kingdom of Naples and ally with Greece. Cyrenaica is captured by Greece.The Greater German Empire requests Schleswig back.Lithuania falls to Greater Germany which establishes Lithuania as a puppet. The map was NOT updated and needs to be. 1923 *'Denmark:' Military and economy. Seeing the news of The Quadruple Alliance becoming as The Greater Germany is not a surprise from the Government. Although Denmark is still not yet on an attack. As the fortifications look to be built from the west 650 Danish troops are recruited. As it stands there is much more to come. The buildings are built in Copenhagen, with population rising slightly. *'San Marino:' Feeling vulnerable, the state of San Marino requests a military alliance with Italy. (Italy response needed) *'Greece :' we request that San Marino join us instead. We improve mainly our navy. Russia, we will buy Crimea from you. We ask Egypt that they become our vassal, we will give you Cyrenacia. **Nmr: we recruit lots of soldiers and armored cars. **Magna Gracia: we construct a commercial airport in Syracuse, and build forts on the Italian border. **'MOD:' Egypt is part of the Imperial Federation so no because Egypt unequals independent. Russia doesn't own Crimea, Greater Germany does. We, however, will be willing to sell it. BTW you are probably at war with Russia as they are Soviet and don't like you. Also, you own Northern Epirus.' *'San Marino Dip:' Our offer to Italy will still stand. However, we will propose a declaration of friendship with Greece or an economic treaty of any kind. *'Portugal Dip:' We propose a declaration of friendship and a trade deal with San Marino. * Portugal- Roads, ports, stone quarries and olive farms are created and improved. Cotton mills are improved and 30 fishing boats are built. 2500 troops are recruited. One airmail plane and a corvette are built. ** Cape Verde- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 100 troops are recruited. One airmail plane is built. ***The Fort of São João Baptista de Ajudá and Ouidah town: Roads, port and olive farms are improved. The fruit cannery is improved and five fishing boats are built. *** Portuguese Congo- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved The fruit cannery is improved and 20 fishing boats are built. One airmail plane is built. ****São Tomé and Príncipe- Roads, forts, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 25 troops are recruited. 200 troops are recruited and two airmail planes are built. ** Port Macau- Roads, ports and olive farms are improved. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 25 troops are recruited. One airmail plane is built. ** Portuguese S. W. Africa- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 1500 troops are recruited. Two airmail planes are built. ** Portuguese S. E. Africa- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. 1500 troops are recruited. Two airmail planes are built. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. ** Portuguese Goa- Roads, ports and olive farms are improved. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 1500 troops are recruited. One airmail plane and a patrol plane are built. two airmail planes are built. ***Dadra and Nagar Haveli- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 200 troops are recruited and two airmail planes are built. *** Daman & Dilli- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 200 troops are recruited and two airmail planes are built. ** Portuguese Guinea- Roads, ports and olive farms are created. Cotton mills are improved and 20 fishing boats are built. 200 troops are recruited and two airmail planes are built. *'Portuguese Dip:' Portugal offers an alliance, a (defensive) defense treaty and a trade deal to San Marino, Spain, Greece, Brazil, Mexico, Panama and Honduras. We will sell 200 rifles and 100 liters of olive oil to whoever signs up as well. Olive plantations are upgraded and 2000 rifles are created to achieve this. **'San Marino Dip:' impressed by Portugal's construction of various new forts we will '''accept the defence treaty and the trade deal.' *'Honduras:' We consolidate our new and now politically El Salsadrian regurgitating holdings. We recruit 50 more cops and 100 troopers. Honduras starts assimilating the El Salvadorians and Belizeans. An alliance and a trade deal are asked for with the USA, Spain, Greece, Italy, Brazil and Mexico. We agree to Portugal's deal. *'Portugal:' Portugal sponsors separatists in Ache Province of Sumatra. We build several new forts and depots across the coat of Portuguese held African colonies. *'Malaya::' We achieve independence form British rule after months of negotiation. Trade is still available. We start growing rubber tree and oil palm plantations. Thanks to money gained from trade, we pave roads and build defenses in the event of an attack. As a sign of thanks, the new government sends RM 10,000 worth of resources to the British and their allies for free. *'Haiti' We fortify our borders, upgrade roads, ponds, swimming pools and farms. 1000 troops and 50 voodoo priests are recruited. We offer an alliance with Honduras and France. We would like two airmail aircraft, 15 tractors, a patrol boat and 500 rifles. We open a few small stone quarries. *Australia-New Zealand Federation: Australia, New Zealand and the Australian South Papuan dependency become semi-independent as the Australia-New Zealand Federation. We asume control of the nearby British dependencies of the Solomon Islands, Fiji and the British Pacific Islands. We wish to be friendly to Malaya, India, Canada and the British. Ports and radio communications are upgraded in rural locales and remote places. Australia improves roads, railways, rual ports, opal mining, iron ore mining sheep rearing and cattle farms. 2500 troops are recruited and three corvettes are built. **British South Papua improve airmail services, ports and coconut farms. **Soloman Islands improve airmail services, ports and coconut farms. ***New Zealand improves roads, railways, rural ports, coal mining, stone quarries sheep rearing and cattle farms. 1000 Troops recruited and one corvette are built. **Fiji and the British Pacific Islands improve airmail services and coconut farms. *'Australia is under Greater German control so is everything else you mentioned. Also, neither India nor Canada is independent. However, you may play as a dominion of Greater German which means I control your foreign policy got it? Also, I prefer for players to have accounts.' *'San Marino:' We have never been a military country and never will be, we invest heavily in education and the decrease of poverty. 1924 Italy and France have unrest.It is minor at the moment.They drop out of WWII. Greece collapses.Venice annexes Epirus, the Islands and Attica.The remainder of Greece is reformed into the New Byzantine Empire. Greater Germany collapses. Schleswig-Holstein reverts to Denmark. Venice (Venetia) and the South German Federation (Czechia, Austria and South Germany) stabilize the rest is unstable. The former Imperial Territories return to the Imperial Federation. The Soviet Union collapses it is now in anarchy. Persia takes over Mesopotamia from the Ottomans and Central Asia from the anarchy.The Persian Empire is founded. The Ottomans collapse. The Heshemite Caliphate takes over Hejaz and Jordan. Egypt, Syria and Anatolia are in anarchy. Copts take over Alexandria. Judea is taken over by Alexandria. Alexandria remains a bastion of hope in the anarchy. Mod:Go to the Territories Page and insert your info. Category:The Great War Restored Category:Map Games